gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
NF-JT004C yeniçeri (NF Ver.4)
A fourth generation model, and the successor of NF-JT003C yeniçeri (NF Ver.3). Technology & Combat Characteristics An newly developed Fourth Generation Model, it uses it's previous model weapons but with major upgrades and additional armaments, gadgets & system. The unit has been installed with the Hyperia "Pegasus Wake" Booster, this significantly improves the unit's overall mobility, with the add-on of Supercomputer that increases it's EW defensive potential or an Combat Data Feed gathering system that supports the pilot gaining technological situation awareness. The Machine has upgraded it's armor such as the Super Reinforced ARA Composite Armour making it greatly highly durability against projectile weapons and also able to block physical weapons (Blades & Swords). Armaments *'Hi-Powered Portable "Rekiol-less" Grenade Cannon' :An min portable built-in weapon they are located on the side of the upper chest, This weapon can fire an Hi-powered explosive grenade with superb destructive firepower however it is inferior to it's non-portable version. Reduced range from long to mid ranged. *'NF-DF/HI-EC2 "Dual Facer" Dual-Back Mounted Hi-Energy Cannon 2' :An improved weapon successor of the "Dual Face". These are mounted on both of it's back (Right & Left) the weapon can fold out it's two Hi-Energy cannon that fires an high speed laser they can either fire individually or both at a same time not only by that this weapon can be charge so that it can increase it's overall firepower due to the improvements there has been an reduced charge time rate and energy consumption. When on a dead weight condition this armament can simply be discarded to reduce of it's overall weightiness. *2x NF/BP Beam Buster Pistol w/ Fold-Out NF Long Barrel :An devastating weapon that is capable of unleashing an mini beam buster, the cylindrical EB-shell inside the pistol amplifies the beam's width making it greater and wider. This type of weapon runs on 2x B-Capsule that fires twice when empty it can be replaced with a new one. The weapon has a second function it can fold out an NF Long Barreled component this allows the pistol to travel from medium range to an long range distances and thus further increasing it's traveling speed. *'Portable NF-Carbonite E-Shield' :An improved shield that is made out of NF-Carbonite, this are made to withstand great heat making itself immune to beam/laser attacks. Now that it has been upgraded, the shield has been implanted an E-Shield Generator, they can able to summon Energy Shields in a circular shape that are capable of withstanding beam/laser weapons even stronger ones, if hit by powerful attacks the shields strength gradually weakens they can regain their original strength quickly. Unlike E-Field types these also are capable of blocking/deflecting most projectiles when in came contact. *2x NK-BECS/MKIII "Yatagan" Beam/Energized Edge Coating Sword Mark 3 :An upgraded version of it's mark 2 version. These shape like yatagan sword, is coated with an improved energized beam further increasing it's overall effectiveness, these sword is capable of deflecting or forcing back it's beam saber wielded enemy and is quite effective not only by that it also increases it's cutting ability in addition the blade has an another function, the blade is coated with an entire special particle that is used against special shielding units such as the Energy-Shield/Field/Barrier or any particled shieldings, they are stored on each of the unit's side waist another thing is that these two swords can join together to form an staff-like sword. *2x NK-MEGA/C/HI "Molly Cuddle" & "Molly Crumble" Hi-Laser Rifle :These weapon are located on each of it's side waist just above the yatagan, these weapon is capable of firing laser weapon at a speed of light when used the weapon function modes. :Molly Cuddle & Molly Crumble Rifle Mode - An standard default mode, the weapon can fire an laser at a fast pace while dealing an moderate damage also that it travels the speed of light. :Mollycoddled Charged Mode - An second function mode, the weapon charge otself for 5 seconds then it releases an Hi-powered laser in a arrow shape that is an equivelant of an Beam cannon/Bazooka. *'NF-SH/SM-PO "Shoulder Mounted Spread Missile Pod' :Hidden on it's shoulder, this homing weapon launches 3 Missiles, when the missile can eject it's outer side armor that launches 6x homing micro missiles that can deal an moderate damage. Additional Gadgets & Armaments *2x "Spherical" Clay Bomb :Unlike the "lightning bomb" the clay bomb detonates after 3 seconds, when it detonates it releases an high explosive that shouts out AP Clay shrapnel at all direction that can bring serious harm to it's enemy or ally, on surfaces the "Spherical" bomb is a form of an ball shape, these shapes are capable of bouncing off against objects. *2x "Spherical" Lightning Bomb :A Ball shape sphere, it has a detonation time lag by 5 seconds once it detonates it releases a high explosive bright white that covers all the close range distance not only bit also releases Clay shrapnel at all direction that can damages allies and enemy's MS with an minimum damage firepower. On surfaces these shapes are capable of bouncing off against objects *4x NF B-Disc :Came from Marid this is an highly maneuverable remote defensive weapons. The B-Disc is capable of defending it's host and itself by using it's strong energy shield barrier that has it's own energy shield generator, thus repelling beam weapons and powerful ones as well however if repeatedly being hit by powerful beam attacks the energy shield will became gradually weaker and can be destroyed by it till it can recovers the strength of it's Energy Shield. Once empty the disc simply returns back to it's disc rack to recharge and thus be usable again. *2x NF C-Disc :Taken from Marid, as the weapon is very high maneuverable that can fire beam at a long range distances however it has an firing lag time of 2 seconds and can fire in a synchronizing firing pattern or individually way. Once empty it returns back to it's original rack so it can recharge it's energy and be usable again. Special Systems & Features *'Hyperia "Pegasus Wake" Booster' :The Hyperia Pegagus Wake Booster AKA "MEGA" Booster allows the suit to travel at an significant speed acceleration, these are dual-mounted that are attached to it's back. *'Disc Controller System V4.0 (NF Ver.4)' :An updated system both combination of Hardware and Software that can remotely handles/manages all Disc Weaponry, the disc can be controlled either manually by pilot or by an AI. unlike it's other versions such as the 3.0 the system is capable of managing disc at a very fast pace along with the assisting. *'Disc Rack' :Located on the shoulders & the back, the rack acts as an home and energy supply station for the discs. *'360° Rotatable propulsion System' :It's main rear thruster is capable of rotating 360 degrees making it useful for quick evasion at incoming attacks and thus maneuverable as well. *'Active Mass Balance Auto-Control 4.0++' *'Lightning Visor' :Lightning Visor covers the unit's face, this is used to deal & counter against the Lightning bomb on use. This Visor significantly red the amount of Flashing Bright Light of the bomb so that it's pilot can concentrating at the blinded enemy as their main screen is filled with white flashes temporary blind the enemy eyes instead of the user getting blind as well. *'A.B.E.F. System' :An improved version of the Anti-Beam Energy Field, the machine is capable of emitting energy barriers in a spherical local form, this can protect the host from beam attacks, the energy can be weakened when repeated powerful attacks came in contact as the Field hasn't got enough time to reproduce energy barriers around itself. Upgraded Version - Faster regeneration rate. *'Solar/ion Energy Antenna Transfer' :The anteena shape on it's head lets it gather solar energy at a fast proccessing then it transfers the energy to the core. *'NSBS' :No Seat Belt System, it is used to significantly reduces the amount of G Forces to the pilot. Unique Aspects *'Agile System' :Fourth Generation Ver. - An newest generation upgrade, there is slightly new improvements increasing it's time limit from 4 minutes to 5 and improvements on the abilities itself, when activation it folds both of it's feet into two facing opposite each other as in the middle forms an hyperia Thrusters (M-Type) and beside it's rear thrusters comes out an additional 2 Dual hyper thrusters (S-Type) for greater acceleration speed. when activation both of it's side legs opens up an vent and it's upper body opens an secondary vent, they releases an special particle, releasing Heat like wave radiation around it's body illusioning itself as it's body and close environment distorts creating after images. This Blends the best in space as it distorts itself and space images very easily on planet it works fine but was recommended at space for it's illusion ability. Upgrade Version - Now Working Well on Surface Environment, *'Agile Coolant Vent System' :Major improvements for the Coolant as it significantly reduces the cooling time for the Agile system at a very fast pace as it reduces the time limit or heating from it's body as the vent cools it off, so that the system can be used again. *'Reinforced NF-Carbonite' :An upgraded armour thus increasing it's durability and withstand against Super Heat, making it immune to beam/laser attacks for a long time. *'Portable Hybrid Supercomputer "Nexus Virion" E/VI-Wall (Electronic Warfare Defense System)' :Similar to Spectre's Defense System "4". The Portable Supercomputer E/VI-wall significantly enhances Electronic Warfare Defense against enemy EW such as hacking or stopping/fighting viruses that can harm the mobile suit. Unlike ordinary computers, the Nexus is capable of Defending itself from any powerful EW that is thrown at yeniçeri also that is capable of processing system very fast than any ordinary devices. It can cover the distance of 182.88 metres (200 yards). *'Huma Loco(M) System' :Developed by N.A.T.U.R.E.. This System was first used & tested to LSMS - 0012 / C SOULWEAVER the system has been greatly improved as this allows the machine to move smoothly & quickly gaining new fighting techniques based on human history. Just like a human motion movements allowing the machine to use human movements such as "Back kick" or fighting styles. :Fighting Motion Style Movements *Back kick - Taekwondo *Freestyle Wrestling - *Kurash - Central Asian folk wrestling *Furusiyya (Agile Use) - Mamluk knightly martial exercises *jiǎolì (角力) "Hard" & "Soft" *Karate - Okinawan martial arts *Kobudo - Okinawan martial arts *Tegumi - Okinawan martial arts *Aikido - Japanese martial arts *Kendo - Japanese martial arts *Judo - Japanese martial arts *Shin Kicking *Real Aikido (Реални аикидо) *Kung fu/Wushu *San Shou *Wing Chun Kung Fu *Choi Kwang Do *American Kenpo And various of fighting styles such as the "Samurai & Janissary Fighting Styles". *'X Sequencer Compatibles' Variants *'NF-JT004C yeniçeri (NF Ver.4) + NF-MA/C004G Warp Core' History Notes & Trivia *The word yeniçeri (يڭيچرى) is another meaning word of "New Soldier". *Some of it's features or armaments are similar/transferred from Marid & Spectre's.